tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Garb (TV sitcom)
Garb is a American teen TV sitcom that ran for seven seasons on Nickelodeon from 1992 to 1999. It was created by Dan Scheineder. Set in a suburban high school setting in Connecticut, the show features a teenager named David aka "Garb" (Tom Guiry) going through high school life as a freshman (Season 1-2), sophomore (3-4), junior (5-6) and senior (7). The show features many of Garb's friends and acquaintances from Richard ( ) Garb's best friend, Gina, Garb's friend and former crush and Jon the annoying redneck close to Richard. It is often described as a show "primarily focused on one character" as it shows Garb getting through high school. Garb was produced by Tollin/Robbins Productions and Castle Rock Television. Because of a licensing agreement, the series has been distributed by Columbia Tristar Television and Sony Pictures Television in the United States, while overseas it is produced by Viacom and Paramount Television. The scripits were largely written by Dan Schneider and many script writers who had done scriptwriting for episodes for Diffr'ent Strokes, Cheers, Friends, Everybody Loves Raymond and Married with Children. Surprisingly a likable sitcom for the targeted audience, the series lead to becoming one of Nickelodeon's most popular shows at the time and finished among the top two of most watched children's program from 1995 to 1999. Garb is widely regarded as one of the greatest and most influential teen sitcoms of all time. It has been publicized as one of the best teen sitcoms of all time by TV Guide, Entertainment Weekly and Rolling Stone. Premise Characters Main Tom Guiry as David aka "Garb" a pop culture obbessed teenager who wants to become a stand up comedian and becomes the football manager (season 1-4), the volleyball manager (season 5-7), the basketball manager and the boys lacrosse manager throughout the entire show. He is the main character and the show is entirely focused on him (main all seasons) as Richard, who is Garb's best friend. He is usually hot tempered about his sports teams and life in general in a humorous way and has a chubby appearance. Although he did not appear in many episodes in seasons 1 and 2, he started to appear in the show more frequently in season 3 thus growing in more character development for Richard and becoming one of the main characters (recurring season 1-2, main seasons 3-7) as Gina, Garb's former crush and friend. She always gives Garb advice throughout the show She is a close friend with David and appeared in almost every episode in seasons 1-4 however, starting from season 5 to 7 she would appear in half of the season 's episodes as Garb was starting to develop more friendships throughout the show (main Season 1-4, recurring Season 5-7) as Jon the annoying redneck who accompanies with Richard throughout the show. Although he frquently appeared in episodes from Season 1-5. He eventually appeared in a quarter of a season in Season 6 and only appeared in a few episodes of Season 7 and the series finale. (main Season 1-5, recurring Season 6, minor Season 7) as Ms. Tadic, the overprotective case manager of Garb and tries to inject herself in Garb's high school life often to his embarrassment and is supremely confident and humorous. (main all seasons) as Mr.Sanchez the other laid back case manager of Garb who acts younger than his age and gives quirky advice to Garb which ends up being disastrous in a humorous way Recurring as Dean Jay Bruce Plotlines Themes Catchphrases Episodes Season 1-2 (Freshman Year) Season 3-4 (Sophomore Year) Season 5-6 (Junior Year) Season 7 (Senior Year) Series finale Syndication Production Reception and legacy US television ratings Awards and nominations Consumer products Home media VHS releases DVD releases Hulu streaming Category:Fake TV Shows Category:Fake TV Shows that air on Real Channels Category:Nickelodeon